Bloody Mary
by EssSi
Summary: [HIATUS] Une rumeur raconte que, un an plus tôt, Mary Kendall a été tuée dans les toilettes des garçons du lycée, le soir d'Halloween. Avant de mourir, elle aurait écrit une promesse de vengeance sur les murs, avec son propre sang. On dit que quiconque se trouvera dans ces toilettes la nuit d'Halloween sera tué par Bloody Mary. Bien sûr, Stiles n'y croit pas... [pré-série]
1. Bavardages mortels

_Et voici ma participation au **Secret Santa 2016 du Collectif Noname**!_

 _Mon cadeau de Noël pour **ChocOlive Flamous** ! _

_J'ai essayé de faire de l'horreur, mais avec Stiles en personnage principal, difficile de ne pas faire dans l'humour aussi ! J'espère que ça te plaira quand même !_

 _Bonne lecture à tous !_

 _. : ._

 _chapitre 1 ~ bavardages mortels_

Tout commença quand Scott se mit à parler d'une fille en plein milieu du cours de maths.

― Mary Kendall...

― Quoi ?

Au mépris de l'autorité professorale, Stiles se retourna pour mieux bavarder avec son meilleur ami.

― Mary Kendall. Ça ne te dit rien ?

― Ça devrait ?

Scott écarquilla des yeux hallucinés devant l'ignorance du garçon.

― Tu étais enterré où, l'année dernière ? C'est cette fille, là ! Celle qui est morte dans les toilettes des mecs !

Sous le choc, Stiles chuta bruyamment de sa chaise.

Des applaudissements éclatèrent dans la salle de classe.

― Bien joué, Stilinski ! entendit-on même quelqu'un le féliciter.

Le chahut attira bien évidemment l'attention du prof. Il balaya la salle des yeux avant de les arrêter sur Stiles, à qui il jeta un regard noir.

― Monsieur Stilinski, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ?

― Je... faisais une démonstration de la force d'attraction terrestre.

Des rires fusèrent dans la classe.

Le prof poussa un soupir exaspéré :

― Rasseyez-vous et tâchez de rester sur votre chaise si vous ne voulez pas que je fasse une démonstration de la force d'attraction entre votre tête et cette craie...

― Je doute que ça fonctionne.

De nouveaux éclats de rire s'élevèrent. Le fanfaron esquissa une parodie de courbette.

Le prof le fusilla du regard.

Stiles esquissa un sourire d'excuse sans pour autant se priver de frimer allégrement et d'agiter la main comme une vedette devant un parterre de fans :

― Je signerai des autographes à la fin du cours.

― Stilinski ! Assis ! aboya le prof.

Et Stiles obéit.

En revanche, l'enseignant ne lui avait pas demandé de cesser de bavarder, aussi il se tourna de nouveau vers Scott.

― Alors, tu disais qu'une fille était morte dans les toilettes des garçons ?

― Ouais !

― C'est pas bon, ça ! J'y vais tout le temps, aux toilettes des garçons !

Scott haussa un sourcil perplexe. Il songea un instant à le laisser flipper tout seul pour la mauvaise raison, puis il se dit que ce serait plus amusant d'en rajouter une couche :

― T'inquiète pas ! Elle est morte dans les chiottes du deuxième étage !

― Ah, d'accord !

Un ange passa, puis Stiles s'alarma de nouveau :

― Eh mais attends ! J'y vais tout le temps, moi, dans ces chiottes-là ! Je comprends maintenant pourquoi personne d'autre n'y va !

― Tu flippes ?

― Moi ? Flipper ? Mais pas du tout ! La preuve : je suis le seul à utiliser ces WC-là !

― Oui, mais tu le savais pas, qu'une fille y était morte ! Et là, t'es en train de flipper ! ricana Scott.

― Bah, un peu, quand même ! admit Stiles en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, gêné. Tu viens de m'apprendre qu'une fille utilisait les toilettes des mecs !

― Je ne crois pas que ce soit la partie la plus dérangeante dans : « une fille est morte dans les toilettes des mecs » !

― Tu la connaissais ?

― Non. Mais ce n'est pas non plus ce qui est dérangeant dans cette affaire, tu vois ?...

De toute évidence, non, Stiles ne percutait toujours pas.

― Laisse tomber... Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, mais maintenant que tu me poses la question, je me souviens que Jackson, si.

― Jackson ? Il la connaissait ?

― Je crois que oui...

― De quoi ils parlaient ? Et comment elle est morte ? Et pourquoi dans les toilettes des mecs ? Et quand ça s'est passé, au juste ? Et qui...

― Stop ! le coupa Scott, au bord de la rupture neuronale. Laisse-moi te raconter...

Scott ménagea un temps de suspense. Puis, il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus : la cloche marquant la fin du cours retentit.

― Ah bah, tant pis ! Je te raconterai une autre fois ! conclut-il en se levant de sa chaise.

― Quoi ? Tu te fiches de moi ?

― Le cours est fini, je dois aller en litté' et toi en physique-chimie !

― Mais attends ! Tu ne peux pas me laisser sur ce suspense de ouf ! C'est sadique !

Scott éclata de rire tandis qu'il rangeait ses affaires, puis il donna une tape sur l'épaule de son ami :

― Je te raconterai toute l'histoire à la pause déjeuner !

― Ouais, c'est ça... pleurnichait presque un Stiles laissé sur sa faim en le suivant hors de la salle de classe, son sac sur le dos.

― Et un conseil : évite d'aller aux toilettes ! lui cria Scott tout en s'éloignant dans le couloir, le doigt pointé dans une direction par-dessus l'épaule de Stiles.

Celui-ci se retourna et aperçut la porte des WC : le cours de maths avait lieu juste à côté des toilettes des garçons du deuxième étage !

Stiles ne put réprimer le frisson qui lui parcourut toute l'échine. Soudain pris de panique, il se précipita dans l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'aller en physique-chimie sans faire une pause pipi !


	2. Nourriture empoisonnée

_chapitre 2 ~ nourriture empoisonnée_

Stiles passa tout le cours de physique-chimie dans un tel état de nervosité qu'il cassa un nombre incroyable de tubes à essai et renversa un mélange de solutions qui transforma le bleu de sa chemise en un bel orange vif. Dix minutes avant la fin du cours, ne tenant vraiment plus en place, il se força à garder les yeux rivés sur la pendule accrochée au mur au-dessus du bureau du prof, prêt à bondir de sa chaise. Ce fut le seul moment du cours durant lequel il resta concentré.

Quand la sonnerie retentit enfin, il fourra l'ensemble de ses affaires pêle-mêle dans son sac à dos, s'éjecta de sa chaise comme s'il avait été propulsé par un ressort et passa la porte de la salle le premier, sous les yeux exorbités de tous ses camarades, qui n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de bouger.

Scott aussi écarquilla les yeux quand il le vit le rejoindre à la sortie de son cours de littérature. Il l'aperçut dans l'encadrement de la porte lorsque le premier élève prêt à partir l'ouvrit, et avant même que celui-ci ait pu franchir le seuil, Stiles s'était précipité dans la classe et avait littéralement bondi sur Scott :

― Alors ? Raconte-moi ce qui est arrivé à cette Mary ! Vite, je veux savoir !

― Du calme ! D'abord, je crève la dalle, alors on va à la cantoche ! Je peux pas te raconter le ventre vide !

― Mais... ! tenta de protester Stiles.

Mais c'était peine perdue : quand Scott avait décidé quelque chose, il ne changeait pas d'avis. Surtout si ses décisions étaient prises en accord avec son estomac !

Stiles dut donc prendre son mal en patience jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient chargé leurs plateaux-repas et se soient installés à leur table habituelle.

― Alors... Mary Randall ? demanda Stiles en tripotant nerveusement sa cannette de soda.

― Kendall ! le reprit Scott en faisant fuser hors de sa bouche le parmesan râpé qui recouvrait ses spaghetti.

― Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Scott ne se laissa pas démonter : il prit le temps de finir son assiette, de boire une grande rasade d'eau et de s'essuyer la bouche avec sa manche avant de se lancer. Stiles, lui, n'avait pas touché à son plateau. D'ailleurs, il était vide : nerveux qu'il était, il avait renoncé à poser quoi que ce soit dessus quand son plat de poireaux à la vinaigrette avait volé dans les cheveux de la fille qui faisait la queue derrière lui.

― D'après la rumeur, ça s'est passé le soir d'Halloween de l'année dernière. Elle a été poignardée à mort dans les toilettes des garçons du deuxième étage ! Tu sais, celles à côté de la salle de maths ! Il paraît que c'était pas beau à voir... Du sang partout !

Stiles fit la grimace en imaginant les toilettes qu'il avait jusque-là utilisées en toute innocence non plus blanches de carrelage mais rouges de sang.

― Et tu sais pas le meilleur ! Ou le pire, plutôt ! Juste avant de mourir, elle a écrit un message sur les murs ! Avec son propre sang !

― Qu'est-ce qu'il disait ? l'interrogea Stiles en retenant son souffle, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se mettre à trembler.

― « Vengeance ! » hurla Scott pour le faire sursauter. « Dans un an exactement, le jour d'Halloween, je reviendrai d'entre les morts et je tuerai quiconque osera entrer dans les toilettes où j'ai été sauvagement et injustement assassinée ! »

Stiles poussa un hurlement de fillette qui lui valut des regards aussi bien incrédules que moqueurs. Scott, lui, était plié de rire.

― Calmos ! C'est qu'une rumeur ! réussit-il cependant à articuler.

― Putain, Scott, c'est pas drôle !

― Mais si ! Comment tu peux croire une histoire pareille ? On dirait le pitch d'un mauvais film d'horreur !

― Alors, c'est pas vrai ?...

― Qui sait ?...

― Oh non, Scott ! tremblait Stiles en serrant fortement sa canette, qu'il n'avait toujours pas ouverte.

Un éclair de lucidité passa soudainement dans son regard et il s'écria :

― Eh ! Mais attends voir ! Comment elle a pu avoir le temps d'écrire une phrase aussi longue pendant qu'elle se vidait de son sang ?!

― Je te l'ai dit : c'est qu'une rumeur ! continua de s'esclaffer Scott.

― Ouais, mais quand même... En tout cas, je n'irai plus jamais dans les toilettes de Bloody Mary !

― Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais en parlant de chiottes, je vais aller pisser avant d'aller en cours, moi.

C'était le signal pour quitter la cafétéria.

― Okay ! T'as quoi ? lui demanda Stiles tandis qu'ils se levaient pour débarrasser leurs plateaux.

― SVT. Et toi ?

― Espagnol.

― Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux apprendre cette langue !

― La veille de la rentrée, j'ai rêvé que j'avais un cousin à Mexico. Il s'appelait Miguel...

Scott le dévisagea comme si son ami venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait rêvé qu'il tomberait un jour enceint et y croyait dur comme fer. Il choisit de ne faire aucun commentaire sur les pseudos rêves prémonitoires de Stiles et poussa un profond soupir à la place.

Ils se dirigeaient vers la poubelle la plus proche quand Stiles se rappela que Scott ne lui avait pas tout dit à propos des fréquentations de Mary Kendall :

― Au fait, tu as bien dit que Jackson lui parlait ?

― Ouais, mais je pense pas qu'ils étaient amis...

― Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Scott évacua ses déchets et posa son plateau sur la desserte avant de se tourner lentement vers Stiles pour ménager son effet. Il le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés pour faire grimper en flèche son niveau d'angoisse et prononça d'une voix grave, étirant exagérément la menace dans le but de l'épouvanter :

― « Meurs... »

― Hein ?...

― C'est ce que j'ai entendu Jackson lui dire la veille de sa mort : « Meurs ! »

― Tu... Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?...

Non, Scott ne plaisantait pas.

Le front de Stiles se couvrit d'une sueur froide et il fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Sa canette de soda tangua dangereusement sur son plateau, prête à tomber.

― Au fait, tu la bois pas ? lui demanda Scott en la désignant du menton.

― Quoi ? Ah ! Si !

Stiles déposa son plateau sur celui de Scott et récupéra sa canette. Il l'ouvrit d'un geste rodé par l'habitude...

...et le soda jaillit en une formidable gerbe !

Et pour cause : Stiles avait tellement tremblé en écoutant l'effroyable histoire de Mary Kendall qu'il avait agité la canette, qu'il n'avait pas lâchée une seconde. Et tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe quand on ouvre une canette ou une bouteille de soda secouée !

La boisson gazeuse et collante retomba en une pluie marronnasse sur un Stiles interdit. Scott, lui, avait été plus malin : il s'était imperceptiblement éloigné de son ami car ce n'était pas en toute innocence qu'il avait rappelé à Stiles l'existence de la cannette. Il savait bien que son ami allait la boire. Et il savait aussi qu'elle allait exploser puisqu'il n'avait pas manqué d'observer son camarade la secouer sans y prêter attention pendant toute la durée de leur conversation.

Scott se retint difficilement de rire. Ce serait vraiment trop cruel de se moquer de son meilleur ami... Oh ! Et puis, zut ! Il se tint les côtes au même titre que l'assemblée des élèves présente à ce moment-là dans le réfectoire, mais il fut le seul à lui tendre une serviette en papier.

Stiles demeura interdit et ne desserra pas les mâchoires. Un sourire contrit aux lèvres, Scott l'attira par la manche à l'extérieur de la cafeteria jusqu'au pied de l'escalier menant au deuxième étage.

― Désolé, je voulais pas rire, mais... Avoue que ça surprend toujours !

Stiles poussa un soupir résigné en tirant sur sa chemise bleue et orange vif et nouvellement dégoulinante de soda.

― Tu devrais passer en vitesse aux WC, toi aussi. T'as plus qu'un seul cours, cet après-m' ?

― Ouais.

― Moi, il m'en reste deux, alors m'attends pas. On se voit demain !

― Ouais.

― Ça va aller, demain ?...

Stiles haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

― Me dis pas que t'as oublié quel jour on est ? s'exclama Scott, incrédule.

― Euh... Ben...

Scott posa sa main sur son épaule et le regarda droit dans les yeux comme s'il allait lui révéler que le Père Noël n'existait pas.

― Stiles... Je suis au regret de t'annoncer qu'on est jeudi. Demain, c'est vendredi, alors on a cours.

― Et alors ?

― Alors ? Ben, on est le 30 octobre !

― Et alo..., commença à répéter Stiles mais il s'étrangla avec sa propre salive.

Il resta figé comme s'il avait été soudainement transformé en un bloc de glace. Scott le secoua et l'appela plusieurs fois, mais rien n'y fit. Abandonnant, le jeune homme laissa Stiles planté là et monta en courant l'escalier vers le deuxième étage, ne pouvant plus se retenir d'aller aux toilettes.

Quand Stiles retrouva ses esprits, ce fut pour s'écrier d'horreur :

― Halloween, c'est demain et on doit aller au lycée ! Je veux pas mourir !


End file.
